


Fierce + Summer

by RomaniaBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Haikyuu Rio, Hinata siblings, Middle School Natsu Hinata, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Rio mini arc, Takeru Oikawa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaniaBlack/pseuds/RomaniaBlack
Summary: Her brother was a ninja and the ultimate decoy.His uncle was a king among setters in the foreign leagues.They're two volleyball loving idiots trying to forge their own paths.AKA The story of how Natsu Hinata and Takeru Oikawa met and developed their friendship. And possibly more.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Takeru (Haikyuu!!), Hinata Natsu/Takeru, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**December 2016**

“It’s so warm here!” Natsu spread her arms wide as they stepped out of the airport and into the fresh sunlight. “Don’t you ever get snow?!”

Shoyo laughed from his belly, his skin considerably more tan than his parents’ and sister’s. “Not since I’ve been here!” He kicked his feet at some sand at the edge of the sidewalk and shot his sister a playful smirk, “Which is good -- we couldn’t play volleyball if it were snowing.” 

Natsu perked up, her eyes sparkling, “Now you’re talking, Sho!” 

Hinata let out another laugh and took off, his little sister hot on his heels. 

“Hey! Wait!” Their father called out. Natsu flew her head back and she sprinted away, 

“Head on to the hotel! Shoyo and I will meet you there later!” 

His sister had been on a plane for over 23 hours -- she was ready to  _ move _ . 

* * *

Shoyo had been in Rio for eight months so far; finally settled in, he asked if his parents would visit him for the holiday season in December. There was a short break between games that he had time to show his family around the city. It had been Natsu’s first time flying out of the country, and she was already promising herself that she’d never take another 23+ hour plane ride again. 

Natsu had become enamored with her brother’s volleyball obsession when she was in elementary school and he had started at Karasuno.

“How’s your team doing?” Shoyo asked her, his arms stretched ahead of him. 

Natsu puffed her bottom lip out, her eyes glancing away, “We’re okay.” 

Her brother let out a hearty laugh, “That bad, huh?”

“Shut up!” Natsu punched his arm, playfully. “It’s hard, okay! Our setter’s a first-year and they’re so hard to get along with!” 

Shoyo smiled knowingly, “A real dictator on the court, eh?”

“You have  _ no  _ idea!” Natsu groaned, stretching her leg behind her. 

Her brother smiled, with an  _ actually-I-do-know _ expression on his face. “Well, you’re a second year, now, so maybe you can help them understand how the team gets along.”

Natsu cocked her head, “Eh?”

“When I was a second year at Karasuno,” Hinata continued, “we had a group of first years and it took a long time for everyone to gel. It’s always different starting with a new team.” 

“But I  _ really  _ liked my team last year,” Natsu pouted, “Our setter was so cool, and the captain knew how to keep everyone’s spirits high.” 

“You’re not wrong -- it’s  _ hard _ ,” Hinata nodded, “But that’s all the more reason for you to work with your new first years, so that you don’t ruin their experience on the team, too.” He glanced towards his sister, whose amber eyes had widened. “You want them to love the team as much as you loved it last year, right?”

Natsu exhaled in recognition, “Yeah...I do. That’s fair.” 

“Hey! Look at it this way!” Shoyo playfully bumped her shoulder, adjusting the viser on his head. “At least you have an actual middle school team! When I was in middle school, I was begging to practice with the girl’s team.” 

“You should have just joined them,” Natsu smirked back. “I heard they were pretty good back then.” She caught the volleyball as her brother tossed it to her. 

“Well, mom’s been telling me how good your team is,” Shoyo ran out onto the beach, “So how about you show me whatcha got?” 

“You’re on!” Natsu was right behind him. 

* * *

Playing one-on-one wasn’t ideal, Shoyo realized, halfway through his tenth toss to Natsu. All they could really do was bump the ball back and forth, each darting from one side of the net to the other to get the ball back over. Unfortunately, it was an hour of the day when people were out to lunch, and not quite on the beach for a pickup game. 

“I thought you said there’d be a bunch of people out here wanting to play pickup games!” Natsu teased her brother, eyebrows raised as she bumped a ball towards him. 

“Usually, there are!” Shoyo whined back, jumping to the side to meet her bump with his own arms outstretched. The ball ricocheted off Hinata’s arms, flying back towards Natsu with more speed than he expected. “Oh! Get that!” Shoyo called out.

Natsu, despite being a starter on her team, was still a middle school volleyball player. She went to receive the ball overhand, but the wind caught the ball ever-so-slightly. Her fingertips tapped the ball, but the breeze hitched the volleyball above them just enough to fly past her head behind her. “Oh!” Natsu turned and ran to grab the ball. 

  
Bouncing in the sand, the volleyball rolled towards the edge of the sidewalk. Natsu ran to get it; as she leaned down to pick up the ball, her ears caught a whiff of... _Japanese?_

“Seriously, Shoyo?” 

She rose to her feet to find two pairs of eyes staring at her; one belonged to a very handsome man towering over her, his almond eyes piercing with a head of fluffy wavy brown hair. The young man standing next to him was shorter, obviously younger, with a closely shaved head but the same brown eyes. 

“Oh!” Her brother came up beside her, his face breaking into a large grin, “You made it!”

**

**  
Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoy this! I'm so excited to write about these characters...we'll see where the story goes, eh?

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter Two

**December 2016. Rio.**

“I should have known you would be playing at this time of day,” The taller man smirked with a sigh. His eyes glanced down at Natsu, and his smirk widened. “I swear, your whole family are just clones of each other.”

“We don’t look that much alike!” Shoyo protested, then, seeing his sister’s confused glance, gestured towards the brunette. “Natsu, this is Tooru Oikawa. He played for Aoba Johsai when I was in high school.” 

“Though now I just play for the Argentinian League,” Oikawa’s smile was playful as he motioned towards the youth standing beside him, “Nice to meet you, Natsu. This is my nephew, Takeru Oikawa.” 

The boy, nearly the same height as Natsu, bowed curtly, “Hey.” He said, glancing away quickly.

“Ugh! Don’t be so rude, Take-chan!” Oikawa ribbed his nephew. “Be more polite!”

“Just shut it!” Takeru gave his uncle an icy stare, and Natsu noted the embarrassment spreading across his face. 

She took a step forward, “It’s okay! Takeru --,” the boy’s gaze quickly shifted to her, “-- do you go to Aoba Johsai middle school?”

Takeru scratched the back of his head, “Yeah...I’m a third year, there. You?” 

“I’m at Yukigaoka Junior High right now,” Natsu smiled, “but next year--”

“--Next year, she’ll be a crow at Kurasuno!” Shoyo cawed from behind her, volleyball raised high above his head. He beamed at his sister and threw a thumbs up to her. 

  
She forced a smile back to him, but exhaled slowly, her head dropping as she turned back to Takeru. Her eyes flickered by Oikawa, who seemed to notice her expression. He had a bemused look on his face.

“Natsu-chan,” The setter’s smile widened, “Would you and Shoyo care if Takeru and I joined you in your game?” 

Takeru threw his head up at his uncle, “What?!” 

“Yeah!” Shoyo bounced in the sand, “That’d be great! I call Oikawa on my team!”

But Oikawa shook his head and clicked his tongue, “No, no, Shoyo, I think that would be far too unfair for your sister and my nephew.” He slid an arm around Takeru’s shoulder, “Takeru can be on your team and I’ll play with Natsu-chan.” 

“Whaa--” Takeru started to argue, but his uncle wouldn’t let him interrupt.

“Takeru’s a wing spiker, and you clearly can set, Shoyo,” the brunette waggled his eyebrows knowingly at the orange-haired man. “So it’s only fair. Natsu-chan,” His gaze lingered towards the shorter girl in front of him, “What position do you play?”

“Well,” Natsu scratched her chin, “I don’t really have a dominant position, yet. I’ve played opposite, offensive hitter, middle blocker --”

“So a jack of all trades like your brother, eh?” Oikawa was beaming, “Perfect. I’ll be setter, then, and you can play whichever position you want. In a two-on-two, you have to be versatile.” 

“Uncle,” Takeru pleaded, trying to slide out from under Oikawa’s grasp, “We were supposed to be getting lunch--”

“We will Take-chan,” Oikawa’s gaze turned steely, “ _ after _ our match.” He shoved Takeru forward towards Shoyo, who was already bouncing around excitedly in anticipation. He walked beside Natsu into the sand towards the net.

Looking up at the setter, Natsu was enamored with how handsome he was -- his hair perfectly styled, his features sharp, his body tanned and toned; but most of all were his eyes. Perfectly almond, chocolate eyes; they glanced down at her and she turned away quickly. It was enough for Oikawa to smirk and nudge her with his elbow lightly. 

  
“Let’s show them how it’s done, eh, Natsu-chan?”

Natsu glanced at her brother -- licking his lips in excitement -- and Takeru -- looking gloomily at them past the net. Her gaze drifted back towards Oikawa and a small smile spread across her lips. 

“Bring it.” 

* * *

“No. More.” 

Takeru leaned over, hands on his knees; sweat pouring down his face.

Five sets. His uncle and Natsu had won three of the five, barely beating out him and Shoyo in the last set, as the volleyball had been dumped by Oikawa to his nephew’s feet. 

Shoyo was surprisingly good at setting up Takeru, who was able to spike the ball over the net, but true to her word, Natsu was a “jack of all trades,” able to block, receive, and carry the ball right back over. She wasn’t polished like a pro by any means, but in terms of middle school skills, she was better than average. Moreover, as Oikawa noted multiple times during their match, “she had potential.” 

“Oh, come on!” Natsu teased from across the net, slapping her hand against Oikawa’s as Shoyo tossed him the volleyball back. “One more set!” 

Shoyo laughed as Takeru lifted his head, his face twisted into a frown, “We’ve played enough! I’m starving!”

Oikawa laughed, “That’s Take-chan for you! Always thinking with his stomach!” 

“You promised lunch hours ago!” Takeru protested, to which Oikawa waved his hand dismissively.

“Fine, fine, we’ll go,” He smiled innocently at his teammate, “Natsu-chan, do you and your brother want to join us?”

“What?!” Takeru burst out. Oikawa ignored him as Natsu glanced over to her brother, 

“Can we?” 

Shoyo nodded, “We can call our parents to let them know, but yeah, that should be fine.” 

“Wonderful!” Oikawa clapped his hand on Natsu’s back and walked under the net to lift Takeru to his feet. “I know the perfect place!” 

“ _ Unnnncle _ ,” Takeru groaned, his eyes pleading with Oikawa’s. 

“Shhh, shh,” Oikawa placed a finger to his nephew’s lips, “I won’t hear it. Besides,” he glanced towards Natsu -- who was leaning over Shoyo’s shoulder as he talked on the phone to their parents -- and then back down at Takeru, “Who knows. You may thank me later.” 

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out faster than I anticipated!  
> Argentina Oikawa is just fun to write, okay? :)

**December 2016. Rio.**

The restaurant was one Oikawa and Shoyo had eaten before. “The first time I met you, here!” Shoyo exclaimed mid-bite, as the four sat down to have lunch. 

Her brother and Oikawa shared stories about how their individual seasons were going -- Hinata with beach volleyball, and Oikawa with the Argentinean League -- and Natsu and Takeru both stared, dumbfounded, as the pair’s conversation fluidly transitioned in and out of Spanish, Japanese, and Portuguese; only stopping long enough for Oikawa to protest, “I’m not fluent in Portuguese, Shoyo!” and for her brother to laugh in response. 

Natsu found her gaze drifting over towards Takeru, who skeptically raised an eyebrow at her, “They sound like a bunch of aliens, eh?” 

She giggled, her eyes narrowing, “Are you kidding? They _are_ a bunch of aliens.” 

“ _Aliens_?! What?” Oikawa had eavesdropped and was now questioning what the pair were discussing. Takeru threw a packet of salt at his uncle, 

“Where’s Iwa when we need him?” Takeru teased, and this silenced Oikawa’s antics, his uncle glancing considerably back at him before sighing and resuming his conversation with Shoyo.

“Who’s Iwa?” Natsu leaned in to whisper at Takeru, noticing how visibly deflated Oikawa suddenly appeared. 

“This guy my uncle played volleyball with,” Takeru shrugged, “They’re best friends…” his voice trailed off, “He’s been sad because Iwa’s in America going to school to become a personal trainer. He hasn’t got to see him much.”   
  


“Oh wow,” Natsu exhaled. She noticed the boy fidgeting with his chopsticks. _Is he nervous?_ “So...how long have you played volleyball?” 

Takeru perked up at her question, “Since I started elementary school.” He glanced towards the brunette chattering in Spanish to Shoyo, “My uncle used to take me to kids' camps anytime they were offered.” His chocolate eyes focused on her’s, “And you?”

“My brother never took me to any camps,” She pouted, saying it slightly louder in hopes he would hear. Of course, he was too absorbed in his conversation with Oikawa to notice, “But he was always practicing at home...ever since he started middle school.” 

Natsu remembered all of his evenings in the backyard, lying on his back, doing his ‘lonely pass drills.’ She remembered how he said he just wanted to be ‘friends with the ball,’ and that moment in high school when she told him they finally were. And how after that moment, Shoyo would practice with her in the backyard, too, begging her to send him receives or to serve the ball to him. 

Her smile softened, remembering, “I just...kind of got sucked into it with him.”

Takeru nodded, understanding etched on his face, “I get it.” The two of them glanced at their family members, still rambling incoherent phrases in Spanish, Shoyo interjecting a sound effect in between words. “You grew up with a volleyball idiot, too.” 

* * *

“That was delicious, wasn’t it, Take-chan?” Oikawa stretched his arms above his head as they exited the restaurant. The sun was still high in the sky overhead. 

“Thank you for paying for us!” The orange-haired girl chirped as she side-stepped around Oikawa to get in stride with her older brother.

“Oh, think nothing of it, Natsu-chan!” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. 

Takeru came up beside Natsu, though, whispering low, “Don’t let him fool you. He will hold this over our heads the rest of the day.” 

“What was that, Take-chan?!” The brunette called out, as Natsu laughed. 

Shoyo stopped and turned to face the other three, hands on his hips, “Wanna play another couple of sets?” 

Takeru groaned, but Natsu jumped in front of her brother, “Hey! Mom and dad are probably waiting in the hotel for us! We should go see them!” 

Shoyo sighed, scratching his head, “Yeah….you’re right…”

“Oi, shortie pie!” Oikawa’s voice jerked Shoyo’s head towards him, “Go see your parents and then you can meet Take-chan and I back here tonight.” He raised an eyebrow, “So you can have your rematch.” 

Shoyo’s eyes lit up, “Okay! Perfect!” He grabbed Natsu’s hand and started off away from them, “We’ll see you tonight, then! Thanks for lunch, Oikawa-san!” 

Natsu waved a flimsy goodbye to Takeru and his uncle, as Oikawa clicked his tongue and shook his head at the pair running away, “Sheesh. What a bunch of weirdos.” He teased, as he slowly turned, “I guess we should head back and check in with our family, too.” 

Takeru crossed his arms, pouting as he followed behind his uncle, “Why did you volunteer us to play another game tonight?” 

“Oh?” Oikawa leaned over to peer mischievously at his nephew, “But I thought you liked playing against Natsu-chan and I? Didn’t you two have a good lunch?”

“Quit being weird,” Takeru ribbed his uncle, who recoiled with a gasp, “And she’s fine. It’s you and her weirdo brother that are annoying.” 

Oikawa watched his nephew walk away and a small smirk bloomed across his face. He walked faster to catch up with him, now in lockstep with him. For a moment, there was a comfortable silence between them.

“Takeru,” Oikawa’s voice finally broke the stillness. The seriousness of his tone made Takeru whip his head up towards his uncle. Oikawa took a breath before continuing, “You want to go to Aoba Johsai next year, right?”

His nephew’s face recoiled in confusion, “What? Uh...yeah….I’ve talked about it a million times with you and Iwa.” He paused, and then, looked back at his uncle, “Why?”

Oikawa looked ahead, his expression unreadable. “Eh, no real reason. Just checking.” 

* * *

  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

The mental image of Takeru and Natsu staring dead-pan as their uncle/brother ramble incoherently in Spanish is hilarious to me.

I need it animated. I need the whole Rio Mini Arc animated, to be fair.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo, Oikawa -- Takeru and Natsu are up past their bedtimes -- give 'em a break!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**December 2016. Rio.**

Takeru was angry with his uncle. 

  
There were multiple reasons for this: the fact that his uncle had volunteered him to play two-on-two volleyball at 9:00 pm in the evening, that he hadn’t been allowed dessert -- _“You’ll have a stomachache, Take-chan!”_ \-- and the fact that his family had gone to view a summer festival downtown and instead, here he was on a dirty beach playing volleyball under a palely lit security light. 

“You’ll have plenty of time to sightsee!” Oikawa clapped a hand hard on his nephew’s back, nearly knocking the wind out of him. “For now, let’s enjoy the late-night company! Shoyo! Natsu-chan! Yoohoo!” The brunette waved idly towards the pair of redheads approaching them. 

The orange-haired man was bouncing around as usual, but Takeru noticed that Natsu seemed relatively quieter than when they’d last departed. She had her arms crossed at her chest and was looking away, detached. 

Oikawa lowered his hand as the elder Hinata approached, “Ready for round two, Chibi-chan?”

“Whatever, we’re going to win!” Shoyo leaned forward and held out his hand, “Right?”

Takeru stared at the hand in front of him with a blank expression; his uncle sighed, rubbing his temple, “Take-chan, he’s offering you a high five…”

“Oh,” his nephew blinked and lightly tapped Shoyo’s hand with his own. The former crow let out a battle cry and ran off towards the net.

Oikawa shook his head at his nephew, “We have  _ got  _ to work on your social skills, Take-chan. Or they are going to  _ murder  _ you in high school.” 

“Whatever!” Takeru protested, shoving his uncle away and stomping towards the side of the net, where Shoyo was in mid-stretch. His eyes trailed from the beach player towards Natsu, who was crossing the net, her face forming a tiny frown.  _ I wonder why she’s in a bad mood? _

Oikawa didn’t seem to notice her being upset, though, as he raised a fist towards her, “Ready to kick your brother to the curb?” His face offered her a boyish, lopsided grin. To Takeru’s surprise, she hid the frown, her face melting into a small sigh and a ghost of a smile, 

“Yeah, sure. Shouldn’t be hard,” She responded without emotion. Oikawa laughed at the reply, as the two positioned themselves for Shoyo’s serve. 

Her words proved prophetic, as once again, Shoyo and Takeru lost twice over again.

The elder Hinata kicked the sand with a childish whine as Oikawa spiked the ball past Takeru one last time. The buzz-cut pre-teen let out a long exhale,  _ finally. After two full sets, it was over.  _

“One more set!” Shoyo called out, as he retrieved the ball. Takeru blanched. 

But Oikawa, waved his hand dismissively, “No, no, shorty pie, we said best two out of three.” His grin was devilish, “And Natsu and I have wiped the floor with you and Take-chan enough today.” 

Shoyo let us a frustrated grunt and gripped the volleyball between his hands, “Stupid...just you wait, Grand King…” Takeru wondered who he was talking to, if anyone, and why he was referring to his uncle as ‘Grand King.’ Hinata gazed over at Takeru suddenly, his eyes fiery, “You have to defeat your uncle!” 

The boy took a step back, “What?!” 

“You’re going to be in high school next year! No matter what position you play,” Shoyo clasped a hand on Takeru’s shoulder, “You have to help lead your team to Nationals.”

“But--but why?” Takeru gave the orange-haired man an incredulous stare. Oikawa, too, tilted his head in curiosity and confusion. 

“Because Oikawa-san never went to Nationals in high school,” Shoyo quipped matter-of-factly, “So,” His eyes gleamed, “If you can help your team make it to Nationals, that would mean you’re better than your uncle!” 

Oikawa let out a large exhale and facepalmed his forehead, “Seriously, Shoyo…”

“At least,” Hinata smiled broadly, “That’s the kind of logic my friend Bokuto-san would use! But still,” The grip remained on Takeru’s shoulder, “You’re a good player and you’ll keep getting better.” Takeru’s eyes widened, “Keep practicing and even on a new team next year, you’ll be able to take them to the top.” 

“Okay, okay,” Oikawa clapped his hands, “You can stop being the living embodiment of a motivational poster, now.” 

“Huh? Whatcha talking about?!” Shoyo turned to Oikawa and the two started conversing. Takeru noticed Natsu a few feet away, adjusting her sneakers. “You’re just jealous you never went to Nationals!” 

Takeru approached her slowly, as his uncle and her brother bickered away. “You okay?” He stood in front of her a few feet, giving her enough space to reply. 

She finished fidgeting with her shoe and stood back up; he was just a hair taller than her. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She looked past Takeru, towards her brother and Oikawa, “My family was really into my brother’s stories about beach volleyball and all the training he’s doing here. It’s kind of crazy.” 

“They both are,” Takeru nodded. He tilted his head, taking in her melancholic expression, “Are you sad he’s here?”

Natsu blinked and her expression immediately switched to him, “What? Oh, no.” She seemed nervous, as she offered him a lofty smile, “I’m happy he’s here, following his dreams.” The smile faded slightly, “It’s just…Oikawa-ku--”

“ _ Please _ ,” Takeru frowned, “do  _ not  _ call me Oikawa.” He shook his head, “Takeru is fine.” 

Natsu let out a light laugh, “Okay...Takeru-kun,” She sighed, “My brother was going on and on during dinner about how great Karasuno is...sometimes, I think he gets caught up in his past,” She let her voice trail off, her eyes dropping towards the sand. 

Takeru stared at her for a few moments, as she ran a hand through her orange curls. Finally, he spoke up, “Ever since I started elementary school, my uncle has been dead-set on me attending Aoba Johsai.” 

Natsu’s eyes flashed up at him. He continued, “My uncle and Iwa would rave about how good the team was, about all the memories they made together, and about how there was this legacy about the school that set it above the rest…” He felt his cheeks heat a little, “I was...embarrassed by how much they love that school.”

“So why are you going there?” Natsu raised an eyebrow.

“Because I got to see one of their practice games a few years ago, right before I started playing middle school.” Takeru smiled, “It was insane how good they were, just like my uncle told me. But everyone was so...nice. They all got along and no one was left out.” Takeru threw his arms behind his head, “I realized why my uncle and Iwa always went on and on about them.” 

“That’s how my brother describes Karasuno,” Natsu half-smiled, clutching her arm, “But…” 

“I think you should go wherever you want,” Takeru interrupted bluntly, and the two locked eyes. “My uncle was persistent in bugging me, but if I didn’t like Aoba Johsai, I wouldn’t agree to go there. The same should be true to you.” 

Natsu stared at him, then her eyes fell. “I just don’t know what the alternative would be...”

“Ah, you’ll figure it out, I’m sure,” Takeru swayed in place, arms still behind his head. “Just don’t do anything unless you want to.” 

Natsu’s gaze followed him for a moment, then her face broke into a huge smile. Takeru almost felt the need to shield his eyes; her grin was brighter than any street lamp out there on the beach. She started to walk away, back towards Shoyo and Oikawa. Takeru felt the involuntary urge to follow, catching up to walk side-by-side beside her.

“You’re a lot nicer than you look, Take-kun!” The redhead beamed, nudging him with her fist. 

Takeru blushed, “What?! No nicknames! Oikawa’s bad enough about it!” 

"Fine, then," She giggled, leaning towards him, “But you know...I thought…,” and she mischievously raised an eyebrow, “That Shiratorizawa was the school all the men’s volleyball players were trying to get into, not Aoba Johsai?” 

“Oh _God_ ,” Takeru rolled his eyes, “Don’t speak a _word_ of that to my uncle! The ‘S’ word is forbidden in the Oikawa household!”

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I hope you're enjoying this little story so far! Just one more chapter for this "time" in the story, and then we move forward!


End file.
